


Guilty

by sagilarious



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Catholic Guilt, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Spanking, lots of referenced catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagilarious/pseuds/sagilarious
Summary: Saeyoung had obtained a few bad habits from working with secrets for a living.Occasionally checking on his loved ones via cameras placed in their homes, check. Sometimes hacking their electronics to see if Zen’s manager isn’t being too harsh, or Jaehee’s been going to judo practice regularly, or even to check and see if Yoosung’s keeping up his grades, check.Going through people’s things out of sheer curiosity, an unfortunate check.





	

Saeyoung had obtained a few bad habits from working with secrets for a living.

Occasionally checking on his loved ones via cameras placed in their homes, check. Sometimes hacking their electronics to see if Zen’s manager isn’t being too harsh, or Jaehee’s been going to judo practice regularly, or even to check and see if Yoosung’s keeping up his grades, check.

Going through people’s things out of sheer curiosity, an unfortunate check.

Saeyoung was certainly a man aware of his flaws, and his invasive protectiveness was one of them for sure. It’s just that he’d finally convinced Saeran to move in with him, and yet still felt distanced from his brother! Saeyoung tried not to take it personally, but he felt that maybe he could do something to speed up their recovery as family if he knew more about Saeran.

So, here he was, rifling through his room. Saeran had taken up Saeyoung’s guest bedroom, it was smaller than his own and hardly changed from the few months of residence. Saeran hadn’t done much other than place tape over the cameras in the corners (which Saeyoung would pout about, if he had the right) and fill the closet and dresser with his clothing. The bed was unmade and housed his large laptop and a few spare bits of laundry, Saeyoung noted as he checked out the drawers in the bedside table. Nothing unusual there: a bible, some tissues. Saeyoung moved on to the dresser but again, found nothing but his brother’s weird sense of fashion (not that he could judge; Zen tried to make him stylish but it never stuck). Maybe he hid the fun things in the closet?

As soon as the doors creaked open, Saeyoung heard the front door unlocking with a beep from the security system. A wicked grin spread across his face: he’d just had a brilliant idea for a prank! Saeyoung would hide in the closet and jump out to scare his brother: perfect icebreaker! He shuffled his way into the space between the clothes and the wooden doors, suppressing a giggle at his own genius. When he went quiet, he heard two voices instead of one.

“Thanks for inviting me over again Saeran! I’m really stoked to try the new LOLOL expansion on a processor faster than mine. I can’t believe my computer won’t run it at full dps!” Saeyoung heard Yoosung say, muffled but coming closer to the room. The door clicked open and he came into view, wearing casual clothes and a carefree expression. Saeyoung could surprise them both now; the perfect crime!

Saeran was strangely silent in response, and Saeyoung saw Yoosung’s expression change. His brother’s eyes went to the door, closing it firmly before nodding at Yoosung. “Yeah, it’s no problem. I could install a better graphics card for you sometime if you’d like.”

Yoosung lit up, nearly bouncing. “Would you? That would be so amazing, then my setup for LOLOL would be perfect--”

“Ah, I wanted.” Saeran interrupted. Saeyoung didn’t recognize his tone, but gripped the door handle of the closet in anticipation of the perfect moment for interruption. “I wanted to talk with you about something first.”

“What about?” Yoosung asked, as he sat himself down on Saeran’s bed to start up his laptop anyway.

“About...that time at Mint Eye.”

Yoosung visibly tensed, and Saeyoung felt himself do the same. This isn’t the time for a prank, but yet how could he keep listening? Saeran floundered for something under his bed, pushing his red hair from his eyes awkwardly as he grabs at a shoebox. Yoosung is silent until his brother speaks.

“I think about it, sometimes.” Saeran notes in a high voice. “I think how hard it must have been to forgive me.”

Yoosung relaxes his shoulders, and gives Saeran a sad smile. “It was nothing. I know what they put you through, and why you did what you did.” He gets up and places a hand on Saeran’s shoulder, but he won’t meet his eyes. Saeyoung could swear he almost looks bashful.

“I also think,” Saeran’s voice cracks, and he clears his throat. “You think about _it_ when we’re together.”

Yoosung looks tense again, “Yeah, well, sometimes but it’s not.”

Saeran is looking at Yoosung. Yoosung takes a step back, noticing their proximity but nearly stumbles backwards onto the bed. Saeran grabs his arm to steady him, and Yoosung breathes in audibly.

“I never told anyone, you know. I know you told them what happened but did you tell them everything?” Saeran asked. Saeyoung’s heart thudded so loudly he felt it in his ears. Yoosung was looking at the floor but he didn’t stop Saeran from moving closer, cradling him. Saeran whispered in his ear, something Saeyoung could only half hear; “Did you tell them…?”

Yoosung shuddered and shook his head. Saeyoung felt his heart lurch; what had happened that he didn’t know? How could Yoosung keep his pain inside himself, secret from Saeyoung and all the R.F.A.? He couldn’t reveal himself until he knew; he needed to know. Yoosung was his best friend, even if Saeran was his brother. How could his brother truly repent in the eyes of god if he didn’t let his sins be known?

As Saeyoung thought about his brother from the past, behind the pews of their church, Saeran from the present stated “I want to try something, Yoosung.”

Yoosung looks at him as he opens the box he’d gotten from under his bed. Saeyoung can’t see the box itself, but he hears a faint clicking sound and an intake of breath. Saeran’s hands wrap around Yoosung’s neck, and Saeyoung almost flings the closet door open out of fear, has he snapped again? But he’s wrong, and after a noise like a belt closing Saeran’s hands move away to reveal a leather collar around Yoosung’s neck.

Saeyoung holds his breath. Yoosung blinks, taking in a big breath and letting it shakily out of his mouth. Saeran smiles. “So this does make you hard, huh.” It wasn’t a question.

Saeyoung’s eyes travel to Yoosung’s jeans, and the obvious bulge creasing the front of them. He needed to leave, right now. Yoosung sighed, closing his eyes as his own hands gently traced the collar’s rim. “Yeah,” He whispered, like a confession. Saeyoung imagined Yoosung at confession. He needed to leave.

Saeran smiled at Yoosung and the next thing Saeyoung knew they were kissing, harshly and loudly. Their breath and tongues made strange noises within the room, and Saeyoung watch two sets of hands grabbing and groping, caressing and scratching. There was a lot of biting to this kiss, and when they finally pull back from each other Saeyoung could swear there was blood smeared on Yoosung’s lips.

“Safeword?” Saeran purrs in a tone Saeyoung should not hear from his brother. Yoosung’s eyes were closed as he ground their hips together, brows furrowed. “It’s um,” Saeran licked his lips, grabbing Yoosung’s ass with both hands. “It’s! LOLOL?”

Saeran’s laugh rings loudly as he pushed Yoosung back onto his bed. As it bounced under his weight, Saeran shoved away his laptop and laundry.

“That will do fine for someone like you.”

“Someone..like m-me?” Yoosung murmurs, resting up on his elbows to watch Saeran discard his jacket.

Pushing him down on his back, Saeran shoved Yoosung’s thighs apart with force. “Someone this _pathetic_.” Saeyoung tells himself not to look at the perfect view he has of Yoosung’s cock straining against denim, he’s looking at the ceiling and repeating Our Father in his thoughts, trying to think of anything other than his own harsh breathing, the warmth in his stomach, in his groin.

Saeyoung closes his eyes, but it doesn't help. Now he can hear better, the slick wet sounds of open mouth kissing, the rustling of clothes and bodies and skin. Yoosung lets a noise slip out as a sharp slapping sound echoed in Saeyoung’s head. His moan is a deep bass, not how he thought it'd be. His brother’s breath is sharp, but he's silent until suddenly he isn't.

“Get on your knees.”

Yoosung complies immediately, Saeyoung sees because his eyes have betrayed his better judgement, and his hands have found their way to the front of his tented pants. The two are at a perfect profile as his brother unzips his jeans and takes out his cock while Yoosung breathes rapidly enough to be alarming.

Saeyoung sees it tap against Yoosung’s cheek and smear precum messily onto his bottom lip before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. That was his best friend and his brother! He couldn't see this. Saeyoung pictured instead Yoosung and Saeran in church, knelt at a pew.

 _Our Father, Who Art In Heaven, Hallowed Be Thy Name_. Saeyoung hears Yoosung gag, a wet groan of a sound. The other sounds don't stop.

 _Thy Kingdom Come, Thy Will Be Done, On Earth As It Is In Heaven._ Yoosung, knelt at a confessional. He’s wearing a leather collar. Saeran groans, and states clearly “You're such a fucking _whore_.”

 _Give Us This Day, Our Daily Bread, And Forgive Us Our Trespasses As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us_. Saeran is at the altar, he smears his cum across Yoosung’s mouth. Yoosung’s hands are cupped together, like Saeyoung’s hands when he accepts the eucharist. The desperate noises he’s making around Saeran sound even in Saeyoung’s delusions.

 _And Lead Us Not Into Temptation, But Deliver Us From Evil._ Saeyoung hears his best friend gag and sob, without the frantic sound of skin slapping against itself he'd worry he was hurt.

 _Amen_ ; Saeyoung’s erection leaked a gush of precum as Yoosung tried his best to scream around the cock fucking his face. An obscene pop is heard, then another hard slap. Saeyoung hears a louder sob, and he has to open his eyes, has to intervene, does it hurt--

“Who told you you could cum before me?” Saeran asks as Saeyoung’s wide eyes see Yoosung’s cock pulse out a string of cum to join the mess already decorating his bare chest. Saeran’s hand tightened in Yoosung’s hair, so hard Yoosung gritted his teeth and tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes fell down already damp cheeks.

“You speak when spoken to!” Saeran shouted at Yoosung, letting go only to slap him across the face.

“No...no one told me I could...I’m, I’m sorry, please forgive me- please don't hit me anymore!” Yoosung pleaded at the floor, eyes closed and chest heaving. Saeyoung felt his cock jolt at the reddening skin on his cheek.

“Do you really think you can tell me what to do?” Saeran says, sounding hysterical as he begins laughing. “You're such a dumb bitch.” He sat down on the edge of the bed leisurely, twisted humor on his features. “Come onto my lap, little doggy!”

Yoosung’s breathing had quieted and he complied, laying his stomach on Saeran’s knees giving Saeyoung an obscenely clear view of his ass. It was paler than his face and forearms, milky and soft looking. Saeyoung could imagine caressing it the same way his brother did now, gripping hard and digging his nails in. Saeran spread his cheeks and rubbed at Yoosung’s entrance with his thumb. Yoosung murmured “Yes, yes, yes.” into the mattress loud enough for even Saeyoung to hear.

“Oh? Is the bitch in heat?” Saeran questions. Yoosung lets out a loud whine, and another loud smack jolts Saeyoung in his hiding place. Saeran spanks Yoosung on the right cheek, then again near the hole he just teased. “You don't get what you want until you've been punished.” His ass bloomed a gorgeous pink, and Saeyoung reached his limit, hoping to God the noises outside the closet masked the sound of him tugging his hard on out the elastic band of his boxers. He used his free hand to cover his mouth, he was so hard for so long it felt good, _Yoosung_ \--

Saeyoung’s eyes had practically rolled back into his head, but the rhythmic slapping and moaning gave him picture enough. Yoosung was whimpering and sobbing “-- _Sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive me_ \--” and Saeyoung was sure any casual apology from here on out would put him in a state. Saeyoung was sure being around Yoosung at all would be a problem after this, and suddenly the guilt was back.

This wasn't just a sin, it was a _betrayal_ ; his brother would _kill_ him if he knew he was watching. His brother was currently shoving lubed fingers into his best friend’s asshole while tightening the dog collar around his neck til all Saeyoung could hear from Yoosung is choking sounds. His hand hadn't stopped moving on his erection. He wondered if Yoosung had ever thought of him like this, since his brother and him were identical. Was Yoosung attracted to him? Did he want Saeyoung this way?

His brother threw Yoosung back onto the bed and entered him roughly. Saeyoung couldn't see it but he felt it deep in his gut as Yoosung cried out, his hand sped around his own cock. He was tearing up, emotional, suppressing guttural noises. Saeyoung wanted Yoosung so badly. Looking at the two bodies in motion, he could pretend Saeran was him. He pretended Yoosung was begging for him. He pretended he could make Yoosung cry, face red and wet just like his cock, leaking and bobbing and twitching. Saeyoung imagined the person inside Yoosung was himself, even if Saeran and he weren't nearly as identical as they used to be, even if his brother’s cock looked different slick with lube and pressing in and out of the place he desperately wanted to bury this feeling in.

“Saaae-Saeran, _please_ !” Yoosung shouted, his hoarse voice shattering Saeyoung’s fantasy. “It's too much, not right there, _haah_ , it hurts--!”

Saeran didn't stop; neither did Saeyoung’s treacherous hand. “You're, ung, in no _place_ ,” a resounding SMACK on Yoosung’s ass punctuated each of his words “to! make! demands!”

He lifted Yoosung by a strong grip in his hair, forcing his back into an arch and his cock deeper as Yoosung cried out in pain. “You're only h-here to...to get me off, you're only still _alive_ because of me, you should be grateful!”

Saeyoung prays his brother will stop speaking so he can focus on Yoosung, focus on the _least_ fucked up desire he’s stifling. His prayers aren't answered; Saeran continues. “I bet that, ha ah, you _wish_ I'd had longer to hurt you in there. You want to become nothing but a mindless cockslut, don't you? You want to be used like this, _uhh_ , you're. You're so fucked up, _Saeyoung_.”

From the cramped space in the closet, Saeyoung imagines the impossible and cums into his tight fist with a muffled groan. There are stars behind his eyes and hot and cold shivers all along his thighs, down to his curled toes. He doesn't hear his brother or Yoosung finish; he comes back down from the endorphin high as Saeran exits the room and reenters with a damp cloth.

Saeyoung hardly blinks as Saeran runs it over Yoosung’s dripping asshole, using the clean side to clean off his stomach. Yoosung is silent, but smiling almost shyly, affectionately. The two embrace, and whisper things Saeyoung can't hear.

His legs are aching by the time they finally part from what could only really be called snuggling, and Saeyoung feels his knees might be locked in place. It's surely been hours by the time Saeran finally walks Yoosung out of the room, discussing places to get snacks on his way home. As soon as Saeyoung hears the front door close he bolts from the closet, slamming it shut and practically jogging into his own room. He collapses onto his own bed, sore. Some unknown emotion was eating away at his insides; he doesn't think he can go to confessional about this.

Rolling onto the floor, Saeyoung places his hands together comfortably at the edge of his bed.

_Our Father, Who Art In Heaven…_


End file.
